kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan Project
Manhattan Project was the 10th episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 204th overall series episode. Written by Rock Rueben, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on April 30, 2007. Synopsis When Carrie discovers the apartment she wanted when they first got married is now affordable, Carrie wants to move into Manhattan and buy it. The only problem is Arthur. Arthur later meets a woman that he wishes to live with and marry. Now Doug is being forced to move out of Queens. Storyline Carrie wants to move to an apartment in Manhattan, but Doug wants to stay in Queens. Their impasse makes them realize they have very different ideas about their future, with Carrie ultimately moving to the apartment without Doug. Meanwhile at the senior center, Arthur encounters an old singer (Lainie Kazan) whom he trains and eventually becomes engaged to. Did You Know? Trivia #The mansion that Arthur moves into is the same mansion the Banks family lives in on the NBC sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (1990-1996), which starred Will Smith, who worked with Kevin James in the movie Hitch (2005). #When Lainie Kazan says she's Esther Levine from Brooklyn, Lainie Kazan was born Lainie Levine in Brooklyn. #Ava St. Clair tells Arthur that he is the wind beneath her wings. Lainie Kazan played CeCe Bloom's mother (Bette Midler's character) in Beaches where that song, and phrase is most familiar. Goofs ;Continuity #Carrie leaves some spaghetti on the floor after she scoops some of it up onto the plate. The remnants disappear between shots. Also, the amount of spaghetti and sauce on the plate changes inconsistently. #When Deacon hands Doug the apartment notice, the envelope is sealed. In the next shot, Doug is already holding and examining the contents of the envelope. #In the bedroom, when Carrie punches Doug in the stomach, he bends over and winces. As he is recovering, it cuts to a different angle and he is still hunched over and wincing. #When Carrie says she is leaving for the new apartment, she holds her purse with her arms straight. In the next shot, her arms are bent. #When George comes into the dressing room to tell Arthur about the concession stand, he opens door almost all the way. In the next shot he has the door about half open and opens it the rest of the way again. ;Plot holes *Ava is brooding in her dressing room refusing to go on when Arthur successfully talks her into going out and performing. She stands up and says "Cue up the band!" and heads out the door. The music starts up immediately even though she's still in her dressing room. No one in the band was in the room to hear her say that - so how did they know to start playing? Connections ;References *''The Merv Griffin Show'' (TV talk show) - Carrie tells Doug that Ava St Clair appeared 53 times on The Merv Griffin Show ;Spoofs *''All That Jazz'' (1979 film) - Arthur spoofs Joe Gideon/Bob Fosse in a montage that features him teaching a dance routine to Ava St Clair. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Lainie Kazan as Ava St. Clair *Gerry Black as George Barksdale *Tucker Carlson as Himself (special guest star) *Cheryl Bricker as Dolly Von Wimmel *Mookie Barker as Eugene Von Wimmel *Scott Henry as Burt *Soledad St. Hilaire as Marta *Heidi Heller as Linda (as Heidi Heller Banks) *David S. Bateman as Piano Player (uncredited) *Nichelle Hines as April (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes